Disturbances in cerebral blood flow and metabolism occurring during the fetal and neonatal periods are major contributors to permanent brain damage and cerebral dysfunction in children and adults. Animal models of perinatal brain damage have been available for more than two decades, which have aided in the elucidation of the physiologic and biochemical processes involved. More recently, cellular and molecular biological techniques have been applied to the study of normal and abnormal cerebral development. Accordingly, the overall objective of the proposed meeting is to bring together internationally known clinical and basic scientists involved in research pertaining to cerebral blood flow and metabolism in developing animals and humans. The conference will focus primarily on mechanisms of normal and abnormal cerebral development and function and will be stylized according to our previously successful meeting held in Hershey, Pennsylvania, in 1997. Four major themes will be covered: l) Basic mechanisms; 2) Hypoxia-Ischemia; 3) Other stresses; and 4) Current research techniques. One or more platform and poster sessions will be devoted to each theme with the anticipation that all attendees will present and also engage in active participation. Several invited speakers are already committed to the conference, pending NIH financial support. The setting of the meeting in Hershey, Pennsylvania, will provide a relaxing, rural atmosphere which is still readily accessible to all major cities. It is anticipated that the conference will bring together an outstanding group of clinical and basic scientists in an informal environment to promote maximal interaction and the dissemination of new and exciting research.